Season 4 (Doctor Who)
Season 4 'of ''[[Doctor Who|'Doctor Who]]'' began airing with The Smugglers on 10 September 1966 and concluded with The Evil of the Daleks on 1 July 1967. It featured William Hartnell as the First Doctor, Patrick Troughton as the Second Doctor, Michael Craze as Ben Jackson and Anneke Wills as Polly Wright, Frazer Hines as Jamie McCrimmon and Deborah Watling as Victoria Waterfield. Overview To be added Cast Main * Dr. Who - William Hartnell * Dr. Who - Patrick Troughton * Ben Jackson - Michael Craze * Polly Wright - Anneke Wills * Jamie McCrimmon - Frazer Hines * Victoria Waterfield - Deborah Waterfield Supporting * Cybermen Voices - Peter Hawkins, Roy Skelton * Dalek Voices - Peter Hawkins, Roy Skelton * Captain Pike - Michael Godfrey * Cherub - George A. Cooper * Jacob Kewper - David Blake Kelly * The Squire - Paul Whitsun-Jones * Josiah Blake - John Ringham * Tom - Mike Lucas * General Cutler - Robert Beatty * Barclay - David Dodimead * Dyson - Dudley Jones * Wigner - Steve Plytas * Krail/Jarl - Reg Whitehead * Talon/Krang - Harry Brooks * Shav/Gern - Gregg Palmer * Lesterson - Robert James * Janley - Pamela Ann Davy * Bragen - Bernard Archard * Quinn - Nicholas Hawtrey * Hensell - Peter Bathurst * Valmar - Richard Kane * Kirsty - Hannah Gordon * The Laird - Donald Bisset * Lieutenant Ffinch - Michael Elwyn * Solicitor Grey - David Garth * Perkins - Sydney Arnold * Trask - Dallas Cavell * Professor Zaroff - Joseph Fürst * Damon - Colin Jeavons * Ara - Catherine Howe * Ramo - Tom Watson * Thous - Noel Johnson * Lolem - Peter Stephens * Hobson - Patrick Barr * Benoit - Andre Maranne * Nils - Michael Wolf * Sam - John Rolfe * Dr Evans - Alan Rowe * Pilot - Peter Jeffrey * Ola - Gertan Klauber * Medok - Terence Lodge * Controller - Graham Leaman * Officia - John Harvey * Commandant - Colin Gordon * Jean Rock - Wanda Ventham * Blade - Donald Pickering * Samantha Briggs - Pauline Collins * Inspector Crossland - Bernard Kay * Nurse Pinto - Madalena Nicol * Edward Waterfield - John Bailey * Theodore Maxtible - Marius Goring * Arthur Terrall - Gary Watson * Ruth Maxtible - Brigit Forsyth * Kennedy - Griffith Davies * Kemel - Sonny Caldinez * Toby - Windsor Davies Televised Serials Production Crew Writers To be added Directors To be added Producers To be added Actors To be added Filming To be added Myths To be added Stories set before this season * To be added Stories set during this season * To be added Ratings * Average: 7.1 million * Highest: 8.9 million (The Moonbase episode 2) * Lowest: 4.2 million (The Smugglers ''episode 3) Missing Episodes * Total Episodes: 43 * Missing Episodes: 33 * Complete Serials: 0 * Incomplete Serials: 9 ''Note: Episodes marked with an 'A' have since been animated to form a complete serial External Links * Official [https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p00kn6ds The Smugglers] page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Tenth Planet page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Power of the Daleks page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Highlanders page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Underwater Menace page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Moonbase page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Macra Terror page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Faceless Ones page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Evil of the Daleks page on Doctor Who Website Category:Doctor Who Seasons Category:First Doctor Seasons Category:Second Doctor Seasons